


Piss and Vinegar

by CatAndCanary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Kylo Ren, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is not a bottom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Misuse of the Force, POV Kylo Ren, Psychopath Hux, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Romantic Face Punching, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sexual Violence, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, have you noticed i hate dialogue, potentially, sadomasochist, they do the sex, uhhh, uhhhhh, what else, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAndCanary/pseuds/CatAndCanary
Summary: Kylo reached out and brushed against Hux’s mind again. Just like when they first met, Hux’s head turned and Kylo felt his gaze right through his helmet. Instead of reading him, Kylo fed him an idle thought, how Hux’s thin neck would feel between his hands.The general’s eyes narrowed and his gloved fingers flexed again before he turned his back to look out at the observation deck. In return, Hux’s mind naturally flicked to what they’d done the night before.It was peculiar feeling how it felt to fuck himself.Kylo’s teeth found his lip again.





	Piss and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will go up. I hope you all like this! <3
> 
> My Star Wars tumblr is NoJakku and my main is madasshatterinateacup.

Hux wasn’t a kind man. That wasn’t a rarity in the First Order but that fact seemed worthy of noting; not that a child of Brendol Hux could be anything close to resembling a normal human, especially with a name like _Armitage _.__

____

Kylo didn’t particularly enjoy working with him at first.  
While at ease, he seemed fairly attractive, -slim but strong, he was taller than most. His records said he stood at 183 cm, he went up to Kylo’s forehead when he wore his leather uniform boots- but as soon as he got flustered his pallid skin turned a rather impressive shade of cardinal red and his pretty eyes turned ugly.

He was composed and poised but Kylo could sense something pulled taut inside him. Just like with Kylo, tongues wagged. Through whispers, he’d learned much about the general. How his father had fucked a kitchen girl, bred Armitage to be a soldier. He’d put Hux in charge at an early age once he succumbed to poor health and he’d heard rumours spreading about the brutality of his first order. He hadn’t bothered to ask. 

Hux knew about the rumours; sometimes the general could be seen on the bridge with his head bowed down to look at a holoscreen, like he was the first time Kylo had contact with the man. He’d thought him ignorant at first until he’d prodded lightly at his head and felt the flicker of voices wash over him. The general was a listener as well, maybe that was how he’d risen through the ranks so fast. Brendol’s bastard didn’t seem to have strong foundations, he’d built his moorings on sand so he’d have to have a few fingers in a few pies. As soon as Kylo brushed across Hux’s mind the general turned his head from the holo where he’d been listening to gossip and had instead whipped it around to pin Kylo in place with his eyes.  
He hadn’t tried reading him again.

He didn’t have much to do with the general at first after their impromptu meeting. Kylo wasn’t an official part of the order, his only use so far was as a weapon and an aid to pry information out of those who refused to bend to torture. The first time they met officially was when they were both sent summons from Snoke. Kylo, of course, was acquiescent while Snoke spoke, and so was Hux, for the most part, but it was obviously veneered. He could sense the irritation rolling off Hux in waves. The man didn’t like authority.

Well, that wasn’t true. Hux enjoyed authority, he thought it was necessary, he just didn’t like when someone else took charge.

That, at least, was evident by how Hux’s hand had tightened on the scruff of his neck to keep him pressed against the table as he pushed down Kylo’s stiff pants. The man was slim, but his grip had been strong -the next day, the tips of his fingers and the joint of his thumb left bruises. It had taken a surprising amount of time to angle the two mirrors properly to admire his half necklace.  
Hux had busted his lip before he’d pushed him down on the desk, his mouth was puffy and bruised the next day from the metal. Throughout the next day, Kylo sucked on his lip absentmindedly behind his helmet to feel the sting; when they met on the bridge again he spied Hux flexing his fingers to feel where he’d split his knuckles on his cheekbone. Kylo had kept him up all night long, Hux hadn’t even had time to shave this morning, he had ginger scruff along his sharp jawline. That got some stares. Their immaculate general had never been seen scruffy. If a beard got that much of a reaction, he wondered what it would be like if Kylo left a great bite mark on his neck. His dear general wouldn’t like that. He wondered what sort of punishment he’d get if he humiliated Hux and hindered his upwards spiral through ranks.

Kylo reached out and brushed against Hux’s mind again. Just like when they first met, Hux’s head turned and Kylo felt his gaze right through his helmet. Instead of reading him, Kylo fed him an idle thought, how Hux’s thin neck would feel between his hands.  
The general’s eyes narrowed and his gloved fingers flexed again before he turned his back to look out at the observation deck. In return, Hux’s mind naturally flicked to what they’d done the night before.  
It was peculiar feeling how it felt to fuck himself. 

Kylo’s teeth found his lip again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd


End file.
